Forgot to Mention this Kiss
by fokkusu94
Summary: In all other stories about Peter Pan, Wendy and Peter kiss. It looks like they didn't in Disney's version, but it turns out they did. Disney just didn't show it...
1. An Unexpected Discovery

_In all other stories about Peter Pan, Wendy and Peter kiss. It looks like they didn't in Disney's version, but it turns out they did. Disney just didn't show it._

_Peter, Wendy, and her brothers had been in Neverland for quite some time, and loved the adventures they constantly took. One day Michael, John, and the Lost Boys were all out exploring and Peter and Wendy were alone..._

"... and this is the Mermaid's River." Peter said. He had been giving Wendy a tour of the deeper and denser parts of the island.

"Oh," said Wendy.

"But be careful, if you drink one sip of it... it'll spell you, or so the mermaids say."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing but water." Wendy replied indignantly. She was still mad at the mermaids for "having a little fun" earlier that week.

Peter thought Wendy was very smart and considered what she said. "You're probably right," he supposed before he took a sip.

Wendy watched Peter carefully before taking a sip herself. She felt something stirring inside of her, a peculiar sensation in her stomach. Then, Peter turned her around, and kissed her full on the mouth.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed just as fiercely. For, it turned out that the water was spelled. It made you love the first person you saw. The two already had a fondness for each other; this just pushed them a little. The kiss was long, sweet, passionate, yet simple all wrapped into one. They broke apart blushing furiously.

"_What is this?"_ Peter thought to himself. He had never experienced those feelings before. Then he gave in and kissed her again.


	2. Slight Changes

After that, the Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers all noticed something different about Peter and Wendy. But, they had no idea what it could have been. They would see the two of them look at each other and blush, especially Peter, but he would just say he was hot when they asked him what was wrong. Peter would also go off and day-dream with a certain far off look in his eye, and Wendy would hum and giggle more often than usual. Tinkerbelle had a slight idea about what was going on_. _

"_But no, Peter would never," _she would think to herself.


	3. Tinkebell's Mistake

Tinkerbelle came back to the hideout to take a nap after flying around Neverland all day when she heard something.

"Mmmm,"

"_Ugh,"_ thought Tinkerbelle. She knew Wendy's voice anywhere. She was annoyed by that sound like a person is annoyed by the buzzing of a fly. She hated Wendy and had since Peter first brought her to Neverland. She had tried to get rid of her, but it had not ended well.

"Mmm... Mm."

Tinkerbelle heard what sounded like Peter after he had eaten a particularly good berry.

"_What are they doing?"_ she thought as she flew quietly around the corner to see. She gasped. Wendy and Peter were... were... Tinkerbelle felt a flash of emotions. Anger, jealousy, and sadness overtook her as she watched, horrified.

Peter and Wendy began to kiss more passionately as he pushed Wendy up against the wall.

"I can't watch anymore!" thought Tinkerbelle as she flew away, stung by what she had just seen.


	4. Confrontation

_Later that week when Peter and Tinkerbelle were alone, Peter decided to ask Tink what was wrong. She had been acting moody all of the time and he wanted to see if he could make her feel better..._

"Tink, are you okay?" Peter asked.

Something like a growl came from Tinkerbelle's throat. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Tink what's wrong?" Peter walked up to her. "Is it something I did?" he asked.

She turned away again.

"Come on Tink..."

"Yes! You did something Peter!" Tink shouted.

Peter was taken aback by her sharpness.

Tink turned back around in the air and folded her arms once more, fuming as her color became a bright cherry red.

Peter wondered what he could have done to make the fairy so angry. "Tinkerbelle... What... What did I do?" Peter asked sounding tired. He was weary of asking the same questions over and over again. He decided that if she didn't answer him this time he would leave her alone.

When she didn't reply, Peter turned away and started for the tunnel door. _"If she won't tell me, then I don't care," _he thought.

As he left, Tinkerbelle took a glance at the direction he was going and her wings lowered. She then fluttered over to her knothole. Only when he was truly gone, did she let the sadness overtake her.


	5. Some Friendly Advice

_We fast forward in time to another day when the boys were out again, but Wendy went with them. Peter took this time to go see an Injun friend he had known since he had first come to Neverland. He was about the same age as Peter, just a bit older, and they tended to play together a lot. Peter arrived at the Injun camp..._

"Little Wolf!" Peter cried. He found his friend by a fire.

"Peter!" Little Wolf called back. "How are you?"

"Fine," Peter replied. He sat down with his friend. "Little Wolf, I need some advice."

"What is it Peter?" Little Wolf asked as he offered his friend some of the smoked fish he was eating, which Peter declined.

"Well, there is this girl," Peter started.

Little Wolf gasped. "A girl! Here on the island?"

"Shh, Shh, Shh," said Peter. "Not so loud!"

"Well then, what does this girl have to do with your problem?" Little Wolf asked.

"I can't get her out of my head." Peter said slowly. "She makes me feel good, but in a funny way, almost... as light as air!" Peter said as he scratched his head.

Little Wolf chuckled at that comment but decided not to make fun of Peter.

"And we do this thing where our lips touch and it makes me feel... weird. I don't know how to describe it."

"You mean you do this?"

By now they had entered Little Wolf's tipi, and since he had learned how to make pictures with the smoke from a fire, Little Wolf decided to use his skill.

Little Wolf took out the powder mix, threw it into the fire, did some hand motions and a picture of Wendy and Peter kissing showed up.

Peter's cheeks turned red, but the shadows of the fire hid them.

Little Wolf looked at Peter for a response.

"That's it." Peter said. He began to wonder how Little Wolf could have brought up such a clear picture when he had never seen Wendy before, but he pushed that question off for later.

"That my friend is called kissing." Little Wolf said.

"I knew it started with a 'k'! I remember her trying to give me one a while ago, but Tink stopped her..." Peter said slowly as he began to get an idea of what Tink was upset about. _"She must have caught us,"_ he thought.

"You mean your little fairy?" Little Wolf said bringing Peter out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's Tink," said Peter.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Little Wolf asked.

"Kissing is getting boring. I like the way it makes me feel, but it's dulling, how can I feel it strongly again?"

"Try this, I saw my sister doing it with her secret mate one time when I spied on her." Little Wolf showed a picture of Peter and Wendy kissing more passionately.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thanks old pal," Peter said smiling.

"No problem," replied Little Wolf. They each took one hand and clasped the other's forearm.

"Until we meet again," they said together. Then Peter left to try his new trick on Wendy.

Peter continued to come to Lost Wolf for advice when he wanted to go farther, until he learned the farthest step he could go...

* * *

_Meh, this one was well... I make them sound like bad boys XD. Well at least that's the way I saw it. _


	6. Hook's View

_Wendy and Peter were on top of the 'great waterfall' that led to Mermaid Lagoon. The edge provided a beautiful view of the island. Peter watched Wendy as she soaked up the slightly setting sun, and he decided to do what Little Wolf's sister had done with her mate. Peter slowly turned Wendy and gave her a light kiss. She kissed him back and then they were in each other's arms. While holding each other, they didn't notice the Jolly Roger sailing in the bay..._

Captain Hook was in his cabin, pacing, and wondering yet again how to get Peter, when he walked by a port hole just as the Jolly Roger was passing the great waterfall. He glanced out kept going for a second, and then backed up to the window again.

"Pan?" he said.

Hook knew that shade of green anywhere. Just as Hook was going to shout, 'Reload the canon!' he realized there was someone else with him.

_"Hmm..."_ he thought as he grabbed his telescope. What he saw shocked him.

"Smee!" he yelled.

"Yes, captain?" Mr. Smee said as he rushed in.

"Smee, Smee, close the door!" Hook whispered urgently.

Mr. Smee did so wondering what was wrong.

"Smee... Pan is becoming a man!" Hook said quietly, with his voice getting higher with every word.

"What? You know that is not possible. No one ages on Neve-"

"Shh, Shh." said Hook "No, Pan is becoming a "man"!"

Smee caught on. "What!" he shouted incredulously.

"Take a look for yourself," Hook handed him the telescope.

Smee slowly adjusted it, and then saw Peter and Wendy in their passionate embrace. "Oh, my!" Smee said, as he dropped the telescope.

"What? What are they doing now?" said Hook as he scrambled for the telescope to look again.

"I don't think it's very polite to spy on them," said Smee after he recovered from the shock. _"I've got to stop this,"_ he thought. But Hook didn't listen; he was still watching the young couple.

Smee snuck out of the cabin and made his way on land.

* * *

_Ewwwww! Hook's such a pedophile XP. Nasty..._


	7. Pan's Plan, Gone Wrong

Wendy let out an involuntary moan. She truly did love Peter and the way he loved her back. She liked the feel of his hands on her back and the touch of their lips. Peter asked for entrance, as he had done some days before and she parted her lips expectantly.

Wendy had stumbled upon other girls at her school doing this but had never experienced it herself. As their mouths opened to receive each other, she felt Peter's hand rising up and down her back. She pulled herself closer to him and then it was like he exploded.

Peter pulled her close kissing her more passionately than ever before. Wendy received him, but his whirlwind began to make her a little nervous. He kissed her roughly, and arched her back as he pressed himself against her.

As he did this, she started to fall and he came down with her. The impact wasn't terrible because Peter slowed them down, but it still surprised her.

"Peter," she said starting to pull back, but he silenced her with a kiss that sent her head spinning. She was straddling him now, and he pressed her against him. Wendy felt something against her hip and she began to grow warm. Peter's hand felt its way up her and she began to get scared.

"Peter," she said but he didn't respond. He began to touch her breasts and continued to kiss her more on her face and neck.

"Peter stop." She said. He didn't. He pushed her closer to him. The weight of his body forced her to lay down with him on top of her.

"Peter stop!" she said urgently. He didn't. One hand crept its way under her dress and up her thigh as the other came up to her shoulder and grabbed part of her dress, pulling down. "Stop!" shouted Wendy.

Smee struggled up the hill, gun in hand.

_"Oh dear, I must hurry." _he thought. Smee could hear the girl shouting something and getting more desperate by the minute.

"Peter stop!" the girl yelped. Smee struggled further.

"Stop!" shouted the girl. At that same moment, he shot the pistol into the air. This sent birds flying, and it caused Captain Hook to nearly jump out of his shorts. It also sent Peter's eyes popping open. He did a quick back flip in the air and pulled out his dagger in one smooth motion.


	8. I'm Sorry

"Who's there?" Peter said.

No one replied. Then he saw Wendy.

She was on the verge of tears, strands of her hair were out of her ponytail, her dress was sagging off of her right shoulder, and she was staring at him like he was a monster.

Peter was shocked. Suddenly her pleas for him to stop flooded into his mind, as he remembered what happened a few moments before. He dropped to his knees. It didn't occur to him that she wouldn't want to go along with his plan.

_"She liked everything else,"_ Peter thought. He heard her sniffle. "Wendy," he began, "I'm so sorry."

Peter tentatively reached his hand out. When Wendy flinched, he pulled back a little then rested his hand on hers. Wendy looked at him as she began to calm down, and saw a young boy who didn't really know what he was doing. She let him take her hand in his.

"I really am sorry," Peter whispered.

Wendy nodded her head and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "You... You mustn't tell anyone what happened okay?" Wendy nodded her head again.

Peter reached out his arms. Wendy shrank back again, afraid that her forgiveness had made him rash. Peter stopped when he saw her draw back. After she relaxed again, Peter slowly took Wendy into his arms, picked her up, cradled her and flew away.


	9. Nevermind

"What!" Hook said, as he saw Pan talk to the girl, then pick her up and fly away.

Sometime later, Mr. Smee came into the cabin again. "So what happened little pry-boy?" Smee asked.

"Nothing," replied Hook.

"Really?" Smee said, trying his hardest to sound surprised.

"Yes," Hook replied, "Pan was close, but then some filthy blaggard fired a gunshot and it frightened him off of her."

"Well, I hope you realize it's Pan's business as far as to who he likes, not yours." Smee said.

Hook only snorted. Smee turned to the door to find a task to occupy him. "_Besides_," He thought as he walked away, "_I don't care whether Pan is friend or foe. No one should do anything that drastic at such a young age_."

* * *

_Awwww, Smee is so cute with his old school thought :3 But yeah that's the end :D_


End file.
